Electronic parts, such as for example diodes, are tested during production or subsequently to production or must be characterized. Automatic test equipment (ATE) can be used, for example, for subjecting electronic parts to marginal tests, parameter tests, or a function test. Here, the ATE must have a contacting device adjusted to the device under test (DUT).
Due to the increasing miniaturization the contacting distance of parts, for example fine-pitch diodes, i.e. diodes with a reduced distance of the contact areas for contacting, are selected increasingly shorter.
The requirements set for test and characterization methods increase production costs. Therefore, quick, cost-effective, and robust testing devices are desired.